


Gol

by RowanBaines



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Kolinahr, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBaines/pseuds/RowanBaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the verge of completing Kolinahr, Spock thinks of Jim one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gol

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem that I originally posted on my [tumblr](http://rowan-baines.tumblr.com).

If I forsook the   
syllogistic plains   
of solitude  
and returned to the stars,  
would you even know me?  
If you cut me open  
and sand  
poured out  
in burning waves,  
would you bow your head  
and weep  
to find my life force  
gone?  
  
And,   
finding me empty,  
would you lower  
me into the roiling sea  
of your illogic  
until the waves  
battered down the  
structured walls  
of my stronghold,   
leaving me  
raw  
and exposed?   
  
In the end  
it matters not.  
  
I will not think of you again.


End file.
